


A Much Needed Break

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teasing, Trust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Day 2 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Date Ideas. Liam stumbles upon Alexis in serious need of a break from reports and being Pathfinder, inviting her out on a date, even if neither of them is willing to call it that yet…





	A Much Needed Break

A datapad slammed into the wall next to him as he stepped into the Pathfinder’s Quarters; something had to be wrong…though if he was being honest, it was probably a report from Tann or Addison, the two people who had next to no faith in her. Despite the miracles she’d already pulled. She deserved better…and it looked like she needed a break from the paperwork that came with her new title and he had just the thing to help take her mind off the insurmountable tasks ahead of her. Her eyes widened in horror at how close she’d come to hurting him. She smiled at him as he crossed the room, offering her his hand and pulling her up off her bed when she put her hand in his, tugging her down the hallway behind him.

“Come on. I have just the thing.” He told her.

She shook her head, while letting her hand remain in his. “The Nexus is the last place I want to be right now, Liam.”

“Have a drink with me.”

It wasn’t a question.

Alexis smirked at him and nodded slowly; the reason for his visit to her room still a mystery…but if it allowed her to spend time with him, just the two of them, she wasn’t going to complain. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed at her, the action and the half-smile on her face the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Liam would be the first to admit he’d wanted to spend a little time with her without the crew to interrupt them, and he’d just happened to come at a good time. All that work wasn’t good for her, she needed to have a little fun too.

She took a deep breath and breathed in his comforting scent as they sat down together at the bar amidst the pulsating backbeat of the music, Dutch rolling his eyes and giving them his latest concoction. Maybe it was the fact that Liam trusted her, worried about _her_ , not whether she could do the job–he’d slept on the floor next to her in SAM node after Habitat-7, for crying out loud; with him she felt safe. He wanted to help her forget about the rest of the galaxy for a little while, and she’d been happy to accompany him, get away from duty and title. She took of swig of her drink.

“Have you ever thought about re-growing your beard?” Alexis asked, her voice innocent and her hand anything but. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the stubble, but I’m curious.”

Liam took a deep breath through gritted teeth, trying to ignore her fingers trailing up and down his thigh as they sat at the bar in Vortex; he caught her hand in his before it could move higher and turn her not-so-innocent flirting into something else entirely. She was quite the tease. Part of him wondered if her father knew this about her when he’d warned him she was off limits, but she was headstrong and took what she wanted, and that was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. Alexis would never admit that she was all talk, having had a whopping one relationship before setting foot in Andromeda, though now her sights were set on Liam Kosta.

She’d said as much over beers on the worn couch.

“Nah. I prefer it like this…though I suppose, eventually, I could be persuaded.” He chuckled.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to figure out how I can persuade you.”

She winked at him, making him roll his eyes as he brought his cup to his lips and took a drink; a little liquid encouragement. He felt the grin spreading across his face as she scooted closer, her hip bumping his as she leaned in towards him, putting her mouth by his ear. Not that she’d let it show, but she was upset about the Kett, as well as everything else–her dead father, comatose brother, and the fate of every Milky Way species resting squarely on her shoulders. But she wasn’t allowed to show the wear and tear…didn’t have the luxury. She needed a distraction and she knew just the thing–a little suggestive dancing, both of them hoping it was a date while pretending it wasn’t; just a friendly drink between friends. The two of them had been flirting since they woke up–albeit awkwardly, and she’d found herself wondering about kissing him, similar thoughts flicking through his head, but she was the Pathfinder and he shouldn’t distract her.

No matter how much he wanted to…

She slid out of her seat. “Let’s dance.”

He didn’t even have time to protest before she pulled him off his barstool onto the floor, her hips mesmerizing him as they shimmied to the beat; a little dancing never hurt anyone…


End file.
